1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cooling device, and particularly to an air guiding device of the cooling device having an improved air outlet. The cooling device is used for cooling a metal profile after it is hot formation. Particularly the cooling device is used for cooling an aluminum profile after it is pressed through an aluminum extrusion press.
2. Description of Related Art
An aluminum profile after an extrusion forming of an extrusion press usually has a high temperature of about 500° C. The aluminum profile needs to be cooled. Usually two cooling fans are arranged at opposite sides of the aluminum profile to cool the aluminum profile. However, as the aluminum profile usually is irregular in shape, and thus the aluminum profile can not be cooled uniformly. After being cooled, part of the aluminum profile has a hardness which is not the same as the other part. Furthermore, the uneven cooling of the aluminum profile may cause the aluminum profile to have a deformation. Therefore, a cooling device which can uniformly cool the aluminum profile is needed.
Therefore, a cooling device is desired to overcome the above described shortcomings.